


In Each Others Skin

by Tramper15



Series: MCU Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tramper15/pseuds/Tramper15
Summary: Laura is pregneat and Clint is home after a hard mission. They need to relearn how to listen to each other. Body Swap Au





	In Each Others Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Body swap prompt for the MCU Bingo Challange in 2018

Last night was one of those nights that she was so glad she got but at the same time were so frustrating and tiring. Clint got home from that business with Ultron. He brought a girl with him and she was definitely traumatized. The kids had been so excited that they just climbed on him the whole time. The girl Wanda hid in the spare bedroom. Clint got irritable from seeing horribleness and just being tired. She got irritable from to much work, sore back, and well pregnancy. She would blame pregnancy for why she had yelled at him as they got into bed. Angry signing after she had forced his earpieces out. Yelling aside she had been happy to lay her head on his shoulder. She had slept, better then she had since he had left with that super team. 

_______ 

 

Her entire body hurt. Her back hurt, her arms felt like they were weighted by a thousand pounds. Her head even pounded. But the thing that freaked her out the worst was the muffled loud noises that came with the shaking on her shoulder. Was it the next morning? Had something happened? She felt something slide into her ear and opened her eyes to see… her eyes looking down at her and her hands to saying Laura. Then It’s ok was also spoken in hand signs. 

She heard a high pitch noise and put her hand over her ear where the device, hearing aid was put in. Sound rushed in and she heard her voice saying. “It’s ok. It’s ok.” She looked up at herself “What in the actual Hell?” She asked but, it wasn’t her voice. She made a face and sat up quickly. Her hand to her middle. Her heart started to race when she didn’t feel that bump. She felt that hand, Her hand and she looked up at her face. But that look. Those eyes while her eyes but the… look of them not the color but the look. She took a deep breath. “Clint?”  
Again she heard her voice say. “A.. Yea, I think we have a problem.” Then that awkward chuckle that never came out of her mouth. It was his chuckle. It was his I don’t know what to do help me chuckle. She moved her hands… his hands? To take hers… His? This was so confusing. “It’s ok, Clint you need to sit down.” She pulled so very gently while getting up to help Clint in her pregnant body sit. 

Ok, this was bad. Mr. Accident Prone himself was in her very pregnant body. They were on the second floor. She could just see all the things waiting to happen. Things that really couldn’t happen. “So, step one. You stay here…. All day. And I guess? IT’s my turn to fix it?” What is it?” 

She saw her shoulders shrug and rolled her eyes but leaned forward and kissed her forehead. His forehead? Oh man, this was like a bad sitcom. She moved and started pacing. It was awkward type of pacing and she almost fell twice. No wonder he fell all the time he was just so lanky. Where was his center of gravity? She leaned on the wall and turned as she heard him say with her voice. “OK let’s think. In the movies, you gotta walk a day in each other’s shoes right?” 

 

She smiled at him. Of course, her husband would go straight to romcoms. She nodded her head. “Right, but this isn’t a movie Clint.” She said in a bit of an exasperated voice. She then sighed again and pushed off the wall. Too hard, woah and almost fell right on her face but caught herself. She looked at Clint laughing. That was weird her voice his laugh. She shivered. “Or funny.”

She saw him wave her body’s hands and shake her body’s head. “No, no Laura. It just. You… You stand and that tone was.. You but your.. Me… it was..” He kept laughing and she smiled at him sighing. 

 

“It’s weird is what it is. And a bit disconcerting.” She did keep smiling though. Clint had that knack. That ability to say the right thing to get her to smile. Even now. She sighed and sat down. She moved pillows behind him. “Your back is going to hurt if you keep sitting like that lean. Better, in.. Movies this happens because people don’t talk or whatever. We talk.” She tilted her head. His head? Whatever the head she had and looked at him. 

Clint looked at her with his really look on her face and she sighed more when he said. “We were not talking last night. You were yelling and I was pretending to listen.” He then made his I’m sorry face. 

She nodded her head. “We were tired. But.. yea, I don’t even remember what I was yelling about. So… A day in each other’s shoes. You think you can do that without falling down. That is important. No falling down. You're in charge of this.” Her hand, his hand laid on her body’s belly. She felt his hand, her hand covers the one she placed. 

“I got this, I got this. No falling.” He said in a serious voice. One that sounded a lot like her. She smiled more and nodded her head. IF he said that then she trusted him. Trusting him was never an issue. Not yelling at him was sometimes. But never the trusting, or the loving of him. 

____________

 

Laura and Clint had decided for the sake of the kids they would try and be normal. That meant that they at least did semi-normal stuff. Laura herself in Clint’s body did make breakfast with the phrase, let me treat you. And they even pulled it off when the kids started looking at them weird by Clint in her body saying. ‘Looks like those lessons are working.’ But things couldn’t keep going that well. Or this wouldn’t be the sitcom her brain kept calling it she supposed. 

That is how she found herself. In Clint’s body with a bow in her hands. She knew how to shoot. I mean she was married to Clint Barton and he did try a few times to teach her. He even said she wasn't bad. But she glanced at the boy next to her look at her all hopeful and she knew. Just knew she was about to let this boy down. Her boy. Her precious oldest who didn’t have that I’m just a kid look like he did now enough. 

So she put the bow to in the ready position and took a deep breath. Clint’s voice in her ear. She could almost remember exactly how he felt that time he had taught her. His voice in her ear. His hand on her stomach, her arm. She took the shot and smiled when it hit the grass target. “Yes.” She said before thinking about it. Then looked at her son. 

He was not as pleased as she was. Actually, the poor boy had gone white. His voice said softly. “Dad? You missed…” The puzzled look mixed with worry made her heart drop but before he could continue he said. “Are you ok? Are you sick? Should I get Mom? I’m getting Mom.” Then her oldest boy ran off towards the house. 

“Crap.” She mumbled then ran after him. “Cooper! Cooper wait.” She ran after him and tried to get him before he got to the house. But she didn’t. Man, that little guy was fast when he wanted to be. She stopped in her kitchen. She tried to take in everything at once but it was too much. Lila, unlike her brother, was laughing with Clint in her body. They were fighting with flour. She sighed at the mess. 

But the happy moment was broken by Cooper yelling. “There is something wrong with dad. He missed! Mom!” She slides to a stop as the kitchen fell silent. She watched Clint take a second to remember he was supposed to answer to Mom and then sighed more when he looked at her. But her husband was good on his toes and he was around the counter quicking. She saw him think of kneeling but then that belly of her’s got in his way and he settled for setting his hand on their son’s shoulders. Her hands on her son’s shoulders. 

Then she heard her husband say softly. In her voice. “Your dad, he has a cold. It’s ok. How about we keep you inside yea? Do a movie?” She could have kissed him. That thought sent her mind reeling how would kissing him work like this. She saw cooper nod with an unsure look on his face. 

After they all got settled. Clint laying on her with pillows after a weird dance of this is where I sit no you sit there cause your me. That all happened silently cause the kids were looking at them like they lost their minds. She didn’t pay much attention to the movie. Just received in the kids, and this man who she was lucky enough to have cuddled into her now.

______

 

Laura woke in bed which threw her. Hadn't they fallen asleep on the couch? She looked over at her husband. Oh, thank god it was her husband and not her face she saw. She shook him and saw his eyes open. She reached over him helping him get his earpieces in. This was to much for her to sign. Mostly it was hard to sign and hold herself up while pregnant. “What the hell?”

She saw Clint shrugged his shoulders. She then saw Clint look to a figure. She felt her heart race until she notices Clint wasn’t scared as she heard him say. “Vision, what did you do?” 

The man, Vision. Just smiled and said softly. “Now maybe you two will remember to listen.” Then just went through the wall. Through her wall. She blinked some more and looked over to Clint. 

“Clint, Tell me that your friend didn’t just make us dream that shit?”


End file.
